


Spam!

by Lokomotiv



Series: Broke!Steve [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:36:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3933577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokomotiv/pseuds/Lokomotiv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamekona knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spam!

**Author's Note:**

> Set in episode 1.21 (Ho’opa’i, Revenge).

> _First up, spam!_
> 
> Kamekona (Ho’opa’i)  
> 

Kamekona knew. Steve didn’t have the foggiest idea about how that had happened, he sure as hell hadn’t told him, and he just didn’t spend enough time with Kamekona for him to figure it out on his own. But Kamekona knew, Steve was suddenly sure of that.

As soon as he’d thought about it, he realized two things. The first was that he was not actually surprised. Of course it would be Kamekona who found out, because that what Kamekona’s did. His sources were many and varied, and he was very good at piecing tiny slivers of information into a meaningful pattern. It wasn’t unfeasible to think he’d gotten wind of a couple of throwaway comments or rumors from someone who didn’t necessarily know the whole story and used it to figure out the truth.

The second thing he realized was that he didn’t mind. Somehow. He’d spent so much energy on hiding his situation from his friends, and now he found, incongruously, that he was okay with Kamekona knowing. Probably because there had been no pity, no outrage on his behalf, not even a comment. Suddenly the bargain they’d made a few days ago – an ad on his cast in exchange for Kamekona paying for dinner at the Hilton – took on a new meaning, but Steve still found he didn’t mind. He wondered if Kamekona knew how much easier he made it for Steve to accept and appreciate his help by disguising it as business deals, or stupid bets. He suspected that Kamekona would indeed put spam in much of the courses for the rest of the week, and he was sure it was in part to annoy him. But that would also make it necessary for Kamekona to bring ingredients for the food he cooked, because Steve sure as hell didn’t have spam lying around in his cupboards.

He refused to taste the spam, of course. On principle, at first, and then he got distracted. When he finally returned home, he found the omelet in the refrigerator, and gave it a try. It wasn’t inedible. Kamekona really was a good chef.

For the rest of the week, Steve would refuse to taste anything containing spam, because that made it easier to accept the situation. Kamekona would always leave the spam-infected meals in the refrigerator, and Steve would eat them in the evenings after he got home. Steve didn’t know if Kamekona thought he threw them out, or if he knew this secret too. If he did, Steve found that he was okay with that too.


End file.
